


东京梦

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 鸣人第一人称。替身。水门跟鸣人无血缘关系，就是长得像。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	东京梦

我的客人K先生，今年三十八岁，单身，像我一样，都是在东京都独立谋生活的单身男子。自从五年前第一次在Tokyo Dream相遇之后，K先生就一直是我的常客。我能够一直呆在Tokyo Dream这样抽成少的大店面也多托了K先生的福。

K先生百分之一百担当得起模范顾客的称号。夜场是寻欢作乐的地方，男公关也是客人们尽情取乐的对象。什么样的男男女女出现在这种地方都不值得稀奇，男公关被为难也不是什么少见的事。但K先生不同，他是个温柔体贴的男人，话虽不怎么多，但谈吐风趣幽默，没有喝醉时常常弯起眼睛，也从不会拿男公关取乐，是很抢手的客人。

我想像K先生那样相貌好还有钱的男人身边不会缺少男男女女，在我心里K先生也值得比我更好的男公关去陪伴。我在Tokyo Dream中样貌算不上上等，也不知道该说些什么话能够让K先生开心。但K先生不会对我有什么要求，他总是对我说“嘛，小鸣的话，能够陪我说说话我就很开心啦。”，或者是“能够这样看着鸣人我就很满足了。”，但其实大多数时候，只不过是我一个人在那里自说自话演独角戏，K先生在一旁喝酒罢了。

K先生酒量很好，他喝得不快，小口小口地抿着，一晚上不停歇会喝很多，但就算喝醉了也不过是安安静静地瞌着眼，让人看不出他是醉得晕了过去还是只是在那里闭目养神。K先生来这里好像并为了那种被簇拥着的热闹，或是年轻男女的围在他身边谈笑奉承，他只让我陪在他身边，也并不会强迫我去喝酒，只是陪着他就好。有时喝多了的K先生会揉着我的金发，对我说“头发长一点就更好啦。”，盯着我看了好一会又会改口“算了，小鸣这个样子很好，是充满活力的年轻人。”

如果我再聪明一点，我就会明白K先生并不是迷恋我的金发，更不可能迷恋我。然而我很笨，只想着如果把头发留长一点的话会不会讨得K先生的欢心。

我是在与K先生相遇两周年纪念日那天真正醒悟到这一点的。我一直把这一天珍藏在心底，并将这个特殊的日子视为我的双倍幸运日，因为那一天不仅仅是我的生日，还是我遇到了我最喜欢的K先生的日子。通常情况下，都是客人向男公关提出在工作之外的时间见面的要求，男公关在工作之外也有选择客人约会的权利。但我想比起温温吞吞的K先生，年轻的我应该更主动一点。于是我主动向K先生提出了想与他一起庆祝相识两周年纪念日。K先生听到后有片刻的愣神，但还是笑着对我说“好。”。

K先生是很贴心的男人，那一天他开车来我公寓的楼下接我，上车后亲吻了我的额头，递给了我礼物，很贵重，是一对蓝宝石袖扣，K先生说蓝色很衬我的眼睛。我对于自己准备的礼物有点羞愧，因为比起K先生送给我的贵重的礼品，我准备的不过是自己手工缝制的以K先生为模版的玩偶罢了。但K先生收到以后很开心，笑着对我说“谢谢你，鸣人。”

K先生把约会流程安排的井井有条，先是带着我去看了电影，讲的是忍者的故事，很长，有点晦涩，我在半场的时候睡了过去，醒来发现自己枕在了K先生的肩膀上，口水还洇湿了他的肩膀。我责怪K先生为什么没把我叫醒，K先生温柔地揉着我的头发说“嘛，看到鸣人可爱的睡相实在是不忍心啊。”。电影散场后我们手牵手走出电影院，一起去逛了超市，看起来像是热恋中的情侣。

K先生站在一排排货架前问我喜欢吃什么，我说“只要是卡卡西先生做的我全部喜欢吃。”，这样的回答让K先生很受用，他眼底的笑意浓郁得无法晕开。

K先生不是什么米其林大厨，但他做的家常菜很好吃。吃完饭后我跟K先生坐在沙发上喝酒，电视机里放的是六七年前的老碟片，亲热天堂。他好像很开心，喝了很多的酒，我也很开心，也放纵了自己喝了很多酒。喝多了的K先生凑到我身边抱着我，额头抵着我的肩膀，四肢像蛇一样缠上来。

“抱抱我吧。”他说，声音隐秘且低沉。

我无法拒绝K先生，更无法拒绝这样的K先生。我的理智说我不应该在K先生喝醉了时跟K先生做那样的事，可是面对K先生时，我通常没有理智。

于是我回应了K先生的拥抱，俯身压了下去。

沙发很小，而我和K先生都是高大的男人。于是我抱着K先生进了他的卧室，他被我吻得眼神迷离，身体发软，但还是没忘伸手扣上了摆在床头柜上的照片。

他的后面很热，很软，紧咬着我。他被我干的满脸泪水，低声呻吟着，我凑过去吻他，用唇舌封住他的喘息，他搂着我的脖子，搂得很紧很紧。

在那个瞬间，我以为K先生是爱我的。

快感让K先生浑身发烫，苍白的皮肤漫上红潮。我发现K先生也并非总是那样与世无关地淡漠，K先生也可以很热情。

“…老…师…”K先生在说着什么，但被他的呻吟声拆得破碎，我附上耳朵凑过去听。

“……水门老师……”

“……我很想您……”

K先生因为酒精和性爱昏睡过去，我的身体还因为刚才的性爱发着烫，可喉咙里却像是吞进去一块冰，那块冰没有融化，又掉进了我的胃里，让我怎么也睡不着。

我起身私自翻开了先前被K先生扣在床头柜上的照片，是一张合影，一个男人搂着三位十二三岁的半大孩子，里面的白发少年很显然就是K先生。照片里年长的男人跟我一样，有着闪耀的金发和蔚蓝的双眼。照片底部有一行烫金小字，写着“水门班合影留念。”

第二天K先生好像忘记了昨天发生的事，他昨天被我干的很狠，可却仍能起的很早。K先生亲自准备的爱心早餐很丰盛，荤素搭配很有营养。

但是K先生不知道其实我爱吃的食物很简单，只是速食泡面，拉面更好。他用不着这么费心来讨我欢心。

那天早上我罕见地没有什么食欲，胸腔像是被块大石头给堵住了，哽在那里，连吞咽都感到很疼，可能是因为蔬菜太多的缘故吧。

与K先生道别后我去剪掉了自己的头发，用推子推成了紧贴头皮的寸头。回到Tokyo Dream 后纲手婆婆大发雷霆，因为我一直走的都是阳光少年的路线，我挠着头说“嘛，反正男孩总要长成男人的嘛，我短发的样子也很帅的说。”。但纲手婆婆不是为我私自转型生气，她说这样的话无论是店里的照片还是外面LED屏的照片都需要更换，不然容易被客人说涉嫌欺诈。

那一日过去两天后K先生照例来店里光顾，彼时我的新照片还未挂到店上。K先生来时很温柔地叫我“鸣人”，连眼睛里都充满笑意。但看到我的新造型时所有的笑意都散去了。

“换了新发型啊。”

“嗯，觉得自己也要做一些新的尝试的说。”

“也很帅气呢。”

“十分感谢的说，卡卡西先生。”

那一日的K先生比往日更加沉默，我也突然间找不出什么话题来。我们像两个失恋了的酒鬼，一口一口地闷着酒，店里别处的欢声笑语与我们格格不入。

我知道K先生知道了，K先生也知道我知道了。

我以为这会是K先生最后一次来店里了。

但其实接下来的日子跟先前也没有很大的不同。K先生每周依然会光顾Tokyo Dream 两到三次，依然会静静地喝很多酒，但喝多时不会再去评论我的发型，偶尔还会小心翼翼地跟我说对不起。

我并不觉得自那日起我与K先生之间的关系发生了很大的变化，除了我们会更经常地做爱。

我会用短得扎手的脑袋蹭着K先生的脖子向他求欢，K先生总会毫无立场的答应，连反抗都不反抗一下。K先生的年纪愈来愈大，也愈发地经不起折腾，从被草得发情到哭着祈求我让他释放的时间越来越短。我总是热衷于用手指堵住他用来释放的出口，然后问他：

“卡卡西先生，现在是谁正在操你？”

“…鸣人…唔呃……是鸣人…正在操我…”

我喜欢K先生一边挂着泪水和涎水一边叫我名字的样子，我喜欢看他在性爱中失控的样子，会让我有一种K先生正为我疯狂的错觉。

在我移开手指的瞬间K先生就会哭叫着释放，然后在情潮过后的失神中等待着下一轮的沉沦。

我知道K先生拒绝不了我，因为K先生永远无法拒绝那个人。

这里是Tokyo Dream，是梦想能够得到满足的地方。K先生来这里是为了圆他的梦，而我也在这里圆了我的梦。

K先生很温柔，我喜欢他的温柔，他温柔地叫我小鸣的时候让我觉得自己也在被他爱着。这样的梦只有在Tokyo Dream能够实现，我觉得这样很幸福。

**Author's Note:**

> 补刀说明：  
> 水门和卡卡西前情侣，但是水门因为事故身亡了。  
> 鸣人的生日跟水门的忌日是同一天。卡卡西在水门忌日那天上街买醉，然后看见了Tokyo Dream 店面外的LED屏上的鸣人照片，所以走进了Tokyo Dream。  
> 原著设定，水门最喜欢的是玖辛奈做的家常菜。我篡改成；水门喜欢吃家常菜。  
> 水门的头发比鸣人长。


End file.
